utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Haruka Kuchiki
|- | colspan="6" | NAME INTERPRETATION: - Haruka '''means "spring, flower" - '''Kuchiki '''means "rot"; "wood". |- | colspan="6" |TYPE: '''Ani-loid Mode : NS-14 '('NS '- the creator's favorite Hero on DOTA 2. As for the number '''14 '''is Haruka's favorite number) |- | align="center" |GENDER |'Male | align="center" |VOICE RANGE |E3 - F5 (CV) F3 - C5 (VCV) | align="center" |RELATED CHARACTERS | Mizuki Kurosaki '''(Friend/Duet Partner/Secret Crush(?)) '''Ruki Kuchiki (female-counterpart) Shinichi Migine '(friend) 'Kasane Teto 'and 'Yokune Ruko '(her favorite of fellow Utauloid) 'Megurine Luka '(admired) |- | align="center" |AGE |'21 (official) 17 (appearance) | align="center" |GENRE |'All Genre (expect Musical)' | align="center" |HOMEPAGE |'RM-Mizuki' |- | align="center" |WEIGHT |'40 kg' | align="center" | CHARACTER ITEM |Sword | align="center" |CREATOR |'Mizuki Migine' |- | align="center" |HEIGHT |'178 cm' | align="center" |'VOICE SOURCE' |Mizuki | align="center" |PICTURE LINK LIST |DeviantArt |- | align="center" |BIRTHDAY |'July 1st (official)' | align="center" |LIKES |'Reading books or manga and listening music.' | align="center" |MEDIA LIST |'Soundcloud' YouTube NicoNico Douga |- | align="center" |RELEASE DATE |'August 17, 2014 (ACT Series)'July 26, 2015 (FINALE) | align="center" |DISLIKES |'Anything what makes her been annoyed' | align="center" |SIGNATURE SONG |'Answer' |- | colspan="6" | PERSONALITY: Haruka is a boy with always kept his "cool" attitude. Despite his age, Haruka's voice is a shota-type around junior high school age. Secretly, he had a "crush" towards Mizuki. |} Character Design Name: Haruka Kuchiki Age: 16 Gender: Male Height: 163 cm Weight: 40 kg Hair and Eye Color: Black / Dark Blue Character Design and Art by Mizuki-chi. Voicebank Haruka's voice can be recognize as "shota" voice. However, actually Haruka is a Tenor-type voice (almost like Contralto-type voice for woman but more lower a bit). His best range around D4 to B4. Current Voicebank: CV (Will Uploaded Soon) Future (planned) voicebank: * "HUNTER" VCV ** Will had multi-pitch (including falsetto + power) ** Beta-Voicebank pack just C4 & Falsetto (unknown when will released) ** His character-design slightly changes a bit. Check here for his demo song : This Game -tv size- Voice Configuration Haruka's recommended flags are BRE0B0Y0C99H5 with TIPS as his resampler. * Note: Another resampler works too (expect fresamp) His female-counterpart, Ruki Kuchiki's settings flags same as Haruka's flags, however add around G-12 '''to G-14''' for getting Ruki's voice via Haruka. Notes: This article has been written by the author of the character. Please do not edit. Several notes from author: - Don't edit the information or copy his voicebank also don't claim him as your own. - Allowed to be use freely, but NOT for sale/commercial. - Don't use her for roleplay, unless get permission from the author. Trivia * Haruka's gender originally planned as female but changed into male instead. * According to Mizuki-chi, Haruka's concept is considered to be a Tsundere while Mizuki considered to be a Dandere. * Both Mizuki's and Haruka's last name are inspired from two characters in BLEACH. Fun Facts * In making progress, hard to decide of Haruka's gender due her voice most 'deeper' even for a female. * Haruka hates snakes (similiar to Migine's phobia) * Like Mizuki, Haruka loves cosplaying. (LN: In his VCV voicebank, Haruka wearing Gon's costume.) Category:Voicebank from Indonesia Category:Single Language UTAUloids using Japanese Language Category:Official Character Profiles Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:CV Category:Voicebank from indonesia Category:Male UTAUloid Category:2014 UTAUloids Category:Female Voicer Category:UTAUs with CV voicebanks Category:UTAUs with VCV voicebanks Category:Japanese-Indonesian Utauloids Category:Overseas Voicebanks